ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talim
How Talim joined the Tourney In the Village of the Wind Deity located in the Philippines, there lived a small tribe of people who could control the winds. Talim was the granddaughter of the village's elder, Kalana, and daughter of its shaman, Sanput. Due to turmoil caused by the influences of the Spanish and Portuguese culture, she was reared to be its last priestess, otherwise known as Babaylan. The dark day that the "Evil Seed" pervaded through the sky, Talim felt the winds, and an evil aura that devoured everything in its path surged into her body, causing her to lose consciousness for days. Luckily for Talim, she regained her consiousness just in time for the Smash Bros. Tourney. Classic Mode Ending Movie Talim and Captain America were thrown back by each other's blows. "The power of the wind cannot be beaten by anyone." Talim dared, but Captain America told her, "Sure about that?" Suddenly, Talim was sinking into quicksand. She looked back then said, "I'm sinking!" A man came and grabbed her hand, "Hey, there! If I save you, will you come on a date with me!" This man was Geum Cheol-Hwan. When he was just about to get her out, Talim dared into his greedy face, "I would rather die, than be the property of a greedy suitor." then she slapped his hand and sunk into the quicksand. A day later, Steve Rogers held a funeral for Talim. Various Filipinos were in attendance. "We are gathered today to pay our respect to a good girl. She has shown us that the wind can bring light into the world. And I woud also like to say, of all girls I ever encountered. Her's was the most human. We therefore commit her body to the deep." The crew dumped Talim's coffin into the sea. "Honors, fire!" A man yelled and the 21 gun salute was given. Character Select Screen Animation Talim swings her left tonfa-blade and says "Wind!". Special Attacks Cold Wind (Neutral) Talim thrusts one of her tonfa-styled blades forward as if she were punching someone while shouting "NO!". Ice Wind (Side) Talim turns and hits her opponents at 30% damage if the move hits. Wind Sault (Up) Talim hi-jumps forward and says "WIND!". Rising Baraw (Down) Talim slashes her tonfa-styled blades twice while crouched down. Whirlwind Hambalos (Hyper Smash) Syi Salika & Loka Luha catches on fire as Talim says "Please..." and slashes her opponent as she says "DON'T GET UP!". Wind of Bliss (Final Smash) Talim says "WIND TO ME!", then she slashes an opponent vertically several times and summons a powerful wind with the words "THANK YOU!!!" and the wind will then sweep that opponent up and fall back dead, taking a life from the stock. Bonus Costume Talim's Bonus Costume is based on her Soul Calibur IV Player 1 costume. To unlock this costume: #Clear Classic Mode with Talim. #Play 5 VS Mode matches with Talim. After meeting one of the requirements listed above, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Talim's Bonus Costume has been unlocked!". Victory Animations #Talim swipes her tonfa blade and says "Is... Is it really over?!". #*Talim swipes her tonfa blade and says "Even so, I must stop you!". (Captain America victories only) #Talim waves her left arm, says "I won't give anything less than my all.", and then waves her right arm. #Talim does a cut throat taunt and gives a thumbs down saying "That's a nice breeze!". #*Talim does a cut throat taunt and give a thumbs down saying "...Thank you.". (Kazuya victories only) On-Screen Appearance Talim materializes from wind then says "Some things can only be conveyed through battle!". Special Quotes *THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT THING TO DO! (When fighting Doctor Doom) *You... You've been manipulating this... (When fighting Zasalamel or Captain America) *THE WIND IS CRYING IN HORROR! (When fighting Sgt. Byrd, Kazuya, Ganryu, or Chun-Li) *I will never give up, NEVER! (When fighting Heihachi) *No! You are human? (When fighting Jagi, Alisa, or Kazuya) *I'm okay. I can still fight. (When fighting Gnasty Gnorc) *My hands are still tingling... (When fighting Anna, Jiang Wei, Zhang Fei, Masamune, Reshiram, Jon Talbain, Zekrom, Zeus, or Beast) Trivia *Talim shares her English voice actress with Natsu and Sakura Haruno. *Talim's ending, as well as Miharu's ending, Leixia's ending, Tira's ending, and Pyrrha's ending, are the only endings with a quicksand scene. Unlike Miharu's ending, however, Talim's ending, Leixia's ending, Tira's ending, and Pyrrha's ending include a submergeance. *Talim cameos in the ending of Batman, sleeping under a tree along with Chun-Li from the Street Fighter series, Sailor Mercury from the Sailor Moon anime series, and Adeline from the Kirby series. *Talim's rival is one of Marvel's Avengers. In Talim's case, the Avenger is Captain America. Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Soul Calibur characters